You Belong With Me
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Riku menyukai kakak kelasnya di Seibu yang sebentar lagi akan lulus, apa yang akan terjadi ? Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata]


Konnichiwa !

Atashi wa Yuuko desu~

Gomen kalau fanfiction-nya gaje kalau ada typo juga…

Nah, nikmati apa adanya :")))

You Belong With Me

Chuujyou Kotoha, murid kelas 3 di SMA Seibu ini sudah berhari-hari tidak bisa tidur lelap. Ada satu orang yang mengganggu pikirannya menjelang kelulusan, Kaitani Riku, adik kelasnya.

Flashback…

Suasana perpustakaan sepi, Kotoha tengah membereskan buku-buku yang baru di kembalikan karena dia salah satu petugas, dan jadwal kerjanya hari itu. Saat gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu melamun sambil membersihkan sampul absensi yang kebetulan berdebu, seseorang menyapanya. "Yo ! Chuujyou senpai…" Kaitani Riku, ia berdiri tepat berhadapan dengannya, "Ka, Kaitani ! Aa… Ada apa ?" Kotoha kaget, "Panggil saja Riku… Ehm, senpai… Ini sudah sore lho ! Jam 4, kok belum pulang ?", "Sebentar lagi pulang kok ! Aku baru selesai jadwal perpus hari ini, hehe." Kotoha tersenyum lebar sambil meletakan kamus pada rak buku yang tinggi, karena berat, tiba-tiba hilang keseimbangan dan… BRUK ! "Senpai ! Hati-hati dong !" Riku menangkapnya, Kotoha blushing seketika.

Kotoha's POV

Wuaaa… Ri, Riku ! Syukurlah… Kalau dia nggak ada mungkin aku sudah jatuh tertimpa buku kamus sialan itu, ckckck… Akupun menatap Riku lekat-lekat, "Se, senpai kenapa ?" Tanya orang yang sekarang menggantikan aku menyimpan buku di rak itu, "E, eh ? Aku nggak kenapa-napa kok !" Jawabku, kalau di lihat-lihat Riku… Keren sekali, dan dia juga terkenal di sekolah… Lagi-lagi aku melamun. Sepertinya Riku sedikit bingung melihat tingkahku ini, biarlah.

Normal POV

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, sampai seseorang masuk dan memanggil Riku. "Rikkun ! Ayo pulaaang…" Dia Suzuna Taki, "Sedang apa di sini ? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana !" Lanjutnya sambil memeluk tangan Riku erat.

Suzuna's POV

Lho ? Chuujyou-senpai ? Kenapa ada di perpustakaan berdua sama Rikkun ? Hmm… Aku memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. "Rikkun !" Riku sejak tadi tidak menjawab, dia malah senyum-senyum nggak jelas !

Normal POV

Suzuna mulai kesal. "Rikkun !" Kali ini dia menyikut pinggang Riku sampai pemuda itu meringis, "A, aduh ! Iya, iya !" Jawabnya, kemudian Riku menatap Kotoha. "Chuujyou-senpai, sampai ketemu besok !" Suzuna mendelik, ia langsung menarik Riku ke pintu keluar, "Pa, panggil saja Kotoha ! Iya, jaa…" Ucap Kotoha sebelum Riku dan Suzuna hilang dari pandangan.

Akhirnya Kotoha pulang juga, seperti biasa, dia jalan kaki. "Huuuft… Udaranya dingin sekali…" Pikirnya. Karena jalanan perumahan itu sepi, dan hari mulai malam, Kotoha sedikit ketakutan. "Uuuh… Harusnya aku pulang lebih awal tadi !" Ia mengambil handphone dan headset di dalam saku rok sekolahnya. Dengan cepat, Kotoha memasang dan kemudian memutar lagu kesukaannya, "You Belong With Me" yang di nyanyikan oleh Taylor Swift.

"If you could see that i'm the one who understand you, been here all along so why can't you see ? You belong with me… You belong with me…" Ia menyenandungkan lirik yang paling ia suka, seperti biasa, suaranya sumbang. Dengan musik ini, Kotoha dapat mengurangi rasa takutnya sampai pulang ke rumah yang padahal hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja.

Esok harinya…

"Ohayou !" Sapa Kitahara Yuuko, teman sekelas Kotoha, "Ohayou Yuu… Semangat sekali ?" Tanyanya, "Tentu saja ! Besok aku ada pertandingan basket !" Jawab Yuuko sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas, "Hoo… Ganbatte !" Kotoha menyemangati, "Nah, kamu harus nonton yaaa…" Yuuko memelas, "Akan aku usahakan deh… Lagian besok aku nggak ada jadwal kerja perpus kok !", "Oke ! Nanti jangan dulu pulang sekolah ya !" Kotoha mengangguk sambil melangkah menuju lokernya.

Kotoha's POV

Lho ?! Aku shock setengah mati saat melihat ada surat di loker kesayanganku ini, biasanya cewek lain akan senang kalau melihatnya, tapi aku merasa deg-degan. Uuuh… Siapa sih yang iseng ? Kalau surat cinta sih… Hehe, boleh saja ! Ups, sudahlah ! Aku buka saja dulu ! Tanpa basa-basi aku menyobek pinggiran surat itu. "Chuujyou Kotoha-senpai, boleh kita ketemu pulang sekolah nanti di halaman belakang sekolah ? Aku tunggu…" Isi surat itu membuatku bingung, tidak ada nama pengirimnya ! Yaaah… Apa boleh buat, aku turuti saja.

Skip time…

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2.57 sore, Kotoha segera berjalan ke tempat yang ada dalam surat itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, akhirnya gadis itu duduk di bangku bawah pohon Sakura. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Riku muncul dengan ekspresi tergesa-gesa. "Senpai ! Gomen memanggilmu kemari !" Ia tersenyum, Kotoha tercengang, "Ja, jadi Riku…" Gumamnya pelan. "Hmm… Jadi, ada apa memanggilku ?" Tanya Kotoha, "A, aku menyukaimu ! Ma, mau tidak senpai jadi pacarku ?" Riku terang-terangan sementara Kotoha mematung. "Ta, tapi… Cewek yang kemarin ajak kamu pulang itu… Bukankah itu pacarmu ?", "Suzuna ? Bukaaan… Dia sepupuku !" Hening seketika.

Riku's POV

Aduh… Aku salah ngomong ya ? Bagaimana ini ?! Aaargh ! Hmm… Tapi aku memang benar-benar suka sama Kotoha-senpai, meskipun kita jarang sekali ngobrol… Aku agak sering ke perpustakaan sebenarnya bukan untuk pinjam atau baca buku ! Tapi karena ingin ketemu senpai… "Ja, Jadi bagaimana ? Apa jawaban senpai ?" Ayolah Kaitani Riku ! Beranikan dirimu !

Normal POV

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Riku, Kotoha masih saja diam, sepertinya dia sedang sibuk berpikir. "Ya, kalau… Senpai tidak suka, aku tidak apa-apa… Aku hanya ingin sampaikan perasaan kok !" Riku tersenyum lugu, lalu ia menunduk dan berlari menjauh dari Kotoha. "Ah… Aku mengacaukannya lagi !" Runtuk Riku pada dirinya sendiri.

Kotoha's POV

Aku bingung mau jawab apa… Ta, tapi Riku memang baik, keren juga… Aku sedikit menyesal karena tidak sempat menjawab, aaah... Chuujyou Kotoha, kamu memang bodoooh !

Seminggu berlalu…

Setelah pertandingan basket Yuuko, Kotoha jarang bertemu Riku lagi. Mereka berpapasan tapi tidak saling menyapa, malu, itu yang mereka rasakan. Tinggal menghitung hari sampai pesta kelulusan, apa yang akan terjadi ?

Skip Time…

At least, graduation party…

"Satuuu… Duaaa… Tigaaa… Senyuuum !" Beberapa murid tengah sibuk berfoto, begitu juga dengan Kotoha dan Yuuko, mereka menikmati pesta kelulusan yang di rancang oleh adik kelas ini. "Nee, nanti kamu mau kuliah di mana ?" Tanya Yuuko, "Hmm ? Mungkin… Universitas Tokyo ? Kalau kamu sendiri ?" Jawab Kotoha, "Aku juga mau di sana lho ! Kita sama-sama lagi yaaa…" Yuuko memeluknya erat sambil tertawa-tawa, begitupun Kotoha.

Ketika mereka berdua sedang bercakap-cakap, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Kotoha. "A, anu…" Orang itu sepertiya bingung mau bicara apa, Kotoha berbalik menatapnya. "Ri, Riku !" Ia tersenyum sumringah, "Aku mau bicara deh… Tapi nggak di sini…" Kotoha langsung menatap Yuuko, "Pergilah, aku mengerti kok !" Dia tertawa sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Di atap sekolah…

"Jadi… Kali ini kamu mau bicara apa, Riku ?" Tanya Kotoha penasaran, "Senpai belum menjawab pernyataanku yang dulu…" Jawab Riku, matanya menerawang jauh ke arah gadis itu.

Kotoha's POV

Riku… Apa aku ini suka sama kamu ya ? Ah, aku sendiri tidak tau ! Tapi… Kalau Riku jadi pacarku… Aku… Sepertinya bahagia ! Ja, jadi… Aku akan jawab apa ? Kepalaku pusing sendiri, mungkin aku plin-plan sekali saat ini ! Hmm… Aku tidak akan seperti waktu di halaman belakang sekolah ! Kali ini aku akan menjawabnya !

Normal POV

"Riku… Aku… Aku juga menyukaimu !" Akhirnya Kotoha menjawab, "A, arigatou ! Aku pasti akan menyusulmu ke universitas ! Tunggu saja !" Kemudian Riku meraih kedua pipi Kotoha dan mencium dahinya sekilas, "Itu janji !" Ucapnya kemudian, Kotoha masih shock akan apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tersenyum lebar saat itu, "Baiklah ! Aku pasti akan menunggumu kalau begitu !" Mereka tertawa, lalu Riku menggenggam tangan Kotoha dan menariknya menuruni tangga kembali ke pesta kelulusan.

~THE END~

Aih, maaf ya kalau abalnya tingkat dewa...

Arigatou udah mau baca yaaa ! :D


End file.
